


"Ugh, I hope so."

by kadenastudio



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, bit of angst I guess???, can't they just kiss for 45 minutes, sooo nervous for tonight, ugh why do they have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadenastudio/pseuds/kadenastudio
Summary: Kat tells Sutton about her sex dream.She cant lose Adena





	"Ugh, I hope so."

“Fashion closet. Now,” Kat says to Sutton as she passes her desk. She slows down gradually when she feels Sutton catching up to her.

 

They reach the fashion closet and Kat plonks down onto the round sofa and groans loudly, “WHY?!”

 

“Why what babe?” Sutton asks, sitting down next to her and patting her knee.

 

“I had a sex dream about Leila last night,” Kat confesses.

 

“Adena’s friend and ex, Leila?” Sutton gasps and straightens slightly with her mouth hanging open.

 

“Yes. Please don't remind me,” Kat sighs, “Adena’s gonna hate me.”

 

“What? No she won't,” Sutton comforts but sighs when Kat tilts her head to look at her. “Look. Adena is in love with you Kat. She chose you, remember? I sure can, you couldn't stop talking about how she said it for three days straight. Or should I say gay?” Sutton giggles but closes her mouth when Kat looks at her again.

 

“I had a sex dream about another woman Sutton. What would you do if your boyfriend told you that?” Kat questions with her eyebrows raised.

 

“That’s the thing sweetie, Adena is not a guy. She's a lesbian. She’ll probably understand,”

 

“Ugh! I hope so because I can't lose her Sutton,” Kat sighs and wipes her eyes quickly as she feels them fill with tears.

 

“Aw babe, dont cry. You guys are amazing. And you'll get through this. I know it, okay?” Sutton promises as she lies down and wraps her arms around one of her best friends.

 

“Now. I have to go steam the new coats otherwise Oliver will kill me, but I love you. And so does Adena!” Sutton yells as she quickly exits the fashion closet.

 

“Ugh. I hope she does,” Kat whispers as she stares down at her knees, trying to figure out a way to tell Adena her secret.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts!  
> [ kadena-studio](https://kadenastudio.tumblr.com)


End file.
